Ours Is The Fury
by ValarMorghulisDohaeris
Summary: Lilliana Baratheon is the only legitimate child of king Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. She is unaware of her siblings' illegitimacy but when the king and his family travel north to Winterfell, will the truth be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

The journey north to Winterfell from King's Landing is a long one and the king's eldest daughter was starting to feel restless. Lillian fidgeted in her seat inside the royal carriage which carried herself, her mother and her two youngest siblings, Tommen and Myrcella. Her father, her brother Joffrey who is two years her junior and her father's kings guard rode on horse back in front of them, leading the way to Winterfell.  
Lilliana desperately wanted to be out there with her father and brother, feeling the wind blow through her hair and the immense strength of a horse between her thighs. Alas she was confined to the inside of the carriage due to her mother's insistence that it is not a woman's business to ride horse back, let alone a princess.  
As Lilliana continued to fidget in her seat her mothers sharp gaze locked onto her, "Lillian, would you sit still."  
"I'm sorry mother, it's just we've been sat in here forever. I'm starting to feel restless, I need to stretch my legs."  
"I know my darling but we are almost at Winterfell and you can stretch your legs then."  
Cersei told her daughter with a strained smile. It's no secret that Cersei detested the family that ruled over Winterfell, the Starks although Lilliana did not know why she hated them so.  
"Yes, mother."  
Lilliana looked away from her mother and gazed at her two youngest siblings, Tommen and Myrcella. They both slept peacefully, their heads resting on each others shoulder.  
A loving smile tugged at her lips, she would do anything for her brother and sister although her and Joffrey could not stand each other. To Lilliana, Joffrey seemed cruel and arrogant.

A spoilt boy who got everything he desired because he commanded it.  
Once, Joffrey and Lilliana were left in a room together which resulted in Joffrey storming out with a bruise swelling around his eye and Lilliana was left with a red mark on her cheek and a split lip from when Joffrey had struck her.

Of course their mother believed Joffrey when he said that Lilliana had struck him first and so Lilliana was sent to her room without supper.

Cersei seemed to love Lilliana's siblings more than her although she loved Lilliana dearly.  
Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen had their mothers golden locks and green eyes which lead to Lilliana feeling more of an outcast with her dark brown locks and blue eyes. She took after her father, Robert Baratheon.  
Her fathers love for her certainly made up for her mothers lack of, it was obvious that his eldest child was his favourite. He called her his little stag, a stag being the sigil of house Baratheon. He always told her that her siblings were more like lions instead of stags. The sigil of house Lannister, her mothers house is a lion.  
Lilliana could only hope that one day her mother would come to love her as much as she loved her golden haired children.  
"Mother?" Lillian asked timidly, her mother glanced at her.  
"Yes? My sweet daughter."  
"Why haven't I been betrothed yet? I'm nearing my seventeenth name day and I had my first moon blood just after my tenth. Most girls would have been betrothed as soon as they bled so why not I?" Lilliana had pondered this for a while, curious to why her mother and father had not had her shipped off to some noble family to marry and bear children as soon as she had first bled but many moon bloods and years had passed and her parents made no mention of betrothal for their eldest daughter.  
"Because, my sweet, you are a princess and princesses are not betrothed to just any noble family. It takes time and thought, it has to benefit us in every way possible." Lilliana did not know what to think, she had hoped that her mother had denied any betrothal because she could not part with her eldest daughter but it seemed that was not the reason. Lilliana was disappointed and saddened, If it was Myrcella and her father mentioned a betrothal her mother would have fought with all her might just to keep her sweet little lioness close.

After sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity the carriage came to a halt. Lilliana suddenly sat up straight an eager look on her face, were they here? Were they at Winterfell? Lilliana could barely contain her excitement.  
the door was soon opened by a squire, the first to step out was her mother who managed to do so gracefully and looking every part the queen she was. She was followed by sweet little Tommen who had nervous look on his young face. Myrcella followed closely behind, looking every bit a princess with her pretty face a mask of indifference. Finally Lilliana stepped out and was immediately hit by the bitter cold neither air which seemed to seep through the fabric of her flimsy Southern styled dress and right down to her bones, freezing her to the core. Her mother had chosen her dress for her, it was thin and made out of finely woven silks, the only thing securing the dress was two straps which tied at the back of her neck and her bare arms were completely exposed. Her mother had said that she needed to look the perfect southern lady and represent the South, Lilliana wished she had put up a fight.  
Lilliana gazed around as she stood behind her mother and younger siblings.  
Winterfell was very different to Kings Landing, the buildings were built to be strong and to stay standing during the worst of storms unlike Kings Landing where the buildings were built for the purpose of style.  
The only bright colours that could be seen were the clothes worn by the southern party that had just arrived which stood out against the greys and dark blues of the people of Winterfell. The weather reflected the clothing worn by the northerners, the sky full of swirling grey clouds and strong gusts of freezing wind.  
The golden banners emblazoned with the crowned stag of House Baratheon whipped in the strong wind as the one hundred strong party from the south waited for their king to make the first move.  
Lilliana gazed at the people who stood up front, they were obviously the Starks as an aura of authority and nobility surrounded them.  
Lord Stark stood at the very end with his head held high, he looked rugged and stern but the creases around his eyes told Lilliana that he smiled often. Every word that left the king's mouth about Lord Eddard Stark was the he was a good, honourable man. The greatest man he has ever known. His wife stood next to him, her back straight and her hands folded in front of her. Lilliana thought she was a beautiful lady with the signature Tully red hair deep blue eyes and a soft yet stern face. Next to his mother stood a young boy, barely older than six name days. He had long curly locks the same shade as his mother and the brightest blue eyes Lilliana had ever seen.  
Next to the young boy was a boy -more of a man- about Lilliana's age, maybe one or two name days older. He had the same red hair as Lady Stark that fell in loose curls just below his ears, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and his jaw was strong and defined. He wasn't exceptionally tall but he had a strong build with broad shoulders. Lilliana concurred that this was Lord and Lady Starks eldest son and the heir of Winterfell.  
A pretty girl stood next to him with hair a brighter auburn that her mothers and brilliant blue eyes.  
Next to her was a more boyish looking girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful in her own unique way. Definitely not a traditional beauty. Lastly was a boy who looked a little younger than his sister next to him, with the same dark hair and blue eyes.

A huge man -Lilliana's father, the King- approaches the Starks, flanked by knights in snow-white cloaks. A black beard covers his double chin, but nothing can hide the belly that threatens to burst his doublet's buttons. Lilliana's father gave the Lord of Winterfell a once over before opening his mouth to speak, "You've gotten fat." Lilliana was mortified, how could her father be so rude? The look on her mother's face told her she was less than pleased.  
Lord Starks eyes flashed from the King's face to his overly large gut then back. Lord Stark let out a good natured chuckle, King Robert joining in with his booming laugh before engulfing his old friend in a bone-crushing hug.  
Her father released the noble man who took a moment to regain his breath, "Nine years! Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"  
"Guarding the north for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Was Lord Starks reply.  
The Queen stepped forward and Lord Stark kneeled to kiss her ring. She smiled at him but Lilliana could see it was fake and merely there for formalities sake.  
"Lilliana come here!" Her father's booming voice called for her. She looked away from her mother and turned towards her father who motioned for her to come to him. She picked up the skirt of her dress and walked slowly and elegantly towards him, once she had reached him her father pulled her into his side with a beaming smile on his face and introduced her to his old friend, "Ned, this is my beautiful daughter Lilliana. A true stag." Lilliana smiled and curtsied as best she could with her father clutching her to his side.  
Lord Stark smiled back and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles before releasing it, "Sweet Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you." His voice was strong and rugged just like his appearance.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord."  
"Let me introduce you to my family." He gestured to the woman beside him, "This is my lovely wife Catelyn." Lady Catelyn inclined her head with a small smile on her face and Lilliana did the same. "This is my youngest son, Rickon." The young boy smiled shyly and hid behind his mothers skirt. Lilliana laughed, the young one was adorable. He reminded her of Tommen. "My eldest son, Robb." said boy grasped her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles like his father did. Lilliana blushed as a shiver ran down her spine, he was even more handsome up close. He mistook her shiver as her being cold and unclasped the fur coat from around his neck and offered it to her, "Here, your Grace, you look like you need it." He smiled, it was a beautiful smile Lilliana thought as her cheeks burned an even brighter red. "Thank you, my Lord." She said quietly as she reached out and took the cloak from him and clasped it around her own neck feeling his body heat still clinging to it and warming her. Neither of them noticed the secretive and joyous smiles on their fathers faces nor did they notice the angry look on the Queens.  
Lord Stark introduced her to the rest of his family, Sansa was their oldest daughter and looked just like her mother, Arya was the boyish one and Bran was the dark haired boy.  
After she had been introduced to the Starks her father suddenly said, "Take me down to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Lilliana's mother looked out raged before school schooled her features into the perfect mask of indifference.  
"We've been riding since dawn. Surely, the dead will wait."  
King Robert gave his queen a hard look and she stared back unwavering. Finally he turned and walked away, Lord Stark gave Cersei an awkward look before following his king and oldest friend.  
"Come, sweet daughter." Cersei said sharply to her eldest child.  
"Yes mother." Lilliana gave Robb one last glance before making her way back to her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilliana was in the room the Starks had kindly given to her, Tommen was in the room on her left and Myrcella and Joffrey were across from her.  
She had, had the maids prepare her a bath so she would be nice and fresh for the feast. She lay in the bath tub with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth it gave her, just like Robb's coat gave her. Lilliana blushed thinking about Robb, he was incredibly handsome and seemed as honourable as her father described Eddard Stark.  
A maid -Evana- was washing Lilliana's long locks, "What do you think of Winterfell your Grace?" Lilliana thought for a moment, it was certainly different from Kings Landing, the people seemed warmer despite the weather and kinder. The people in Kings Landing were all power mad and would do anything for power and wealth. Winterfell definitely had it's own beauty and charm, one that appealed to Lilliana. And there was Robb. Despite only just meeting him Lilliana felt a strange sort of attraction, one she had never experienced before. When he had given her his cloak Lilliana was touched, he was genuinely being kind to her. That was a first, in Kings Landing people were only nice to her because they either feared the power she had or wanted that power.  
"I think I will very much like it here." Lilliana said with a smile.

Once Lilliana was done with her bath, Evana helped her into her dress for the feast. It was more suited for the north than the dress she arrived in with fur lining the sleeves and neckline and it was made out of a heavier material but it still held a southern influence with it's plunging neckline which showed the top of her cleavage. It may seem a bit revealing to the people of Winterfell but this was the style back in the south and her mother had chosen it for her so she had to wear it.  
Evana braided Lilliana's long curly locks into an intricate up do that required many pins to make it stay in place, Lilliana knew she would have a headache before the night was over. Just as Evana had finished her hair there was a knock on the heavy wooden door. "Would you like me to get it, your Grace?"  
"No, I can get it myself. And no more of this 'your Grace', you can call me Lilliana or Lilly if you would like." Lilliana said with a smile, making her way to the door and opening it.  
There stood Robb looking even more handsome that he did before which Lilliana thought was impossible. He smiled when he saw Lilliana and held out his arm, "would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the feast, your Grace?" Lilliana blushed and nodded, looping her arm through his resting her hand on the crook of his elbow whilst Evana looked on with a smile.  
The walked to the great hall in silence until Robb spoke, "you look beautiful your Grace."  
Lilliana gave him a large smile, a light blush colouring her pale cheeks. "Thank you my Lord, but please, call me Lilliana." He smiled at her, "of course but only if you call me Robb."  
"Alright then, Robb." Robb loved the way his name sounded coming from her pink lips. Robb thought her beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with her long dark hair and bright blue eyes.  
They reached the doors of the great hall, couples already stood outside locked in a drunken embrace, Lilliana blushed from the obscene displays of affection. Robb opened the large double doors and held them open for her, she gave him a nod in thanks before striding into the hall with perfected grace and her head held high. Her mother always told her a princess faces everything head on, never shies away.  
Heads turned her way before going back to their drinking and eating but a few lingered on the beautiful princess. Robb reappeared next to her and offered her his arm again, she took it and he lead her to the table where both their families sat.  
As Robb was leading her to the end of the table where the rest of the children sat her mother motioned for her to join her, Lady Catelyn and Lord Stark. Lilliana's father was nowhere in sight, and sadly Lilliana knew that he was mostly likely drunk somewhere and pestering the women of Winterfell.  
Lilliana gave Robb a sad smile, she desperately wished that she could accompany him. "I'm sorry Robb but I must see what my mother wants." She said, placing a light kiss on his cheek which unbeknown to her left him blushing a brilliant shade of red, and strode towards her mother and Lady Stark.  
She stood in front of her mother and Lady Stark with her head held high, her arms folded behind her and her back straight. "Yes mother?"  
"I was just telling Lady Stark what a beautiful young girl you are and she wished to meet you."  
Lilliana blushed brightly, "Thank you Mother. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Stark, your home is very beautiful."  
"Thank you dear child, my youngest daughter Arya could learn some manners from you." Lady Catelyn told her with a smile. "It seems my son Robb is very taken with you."  
Lilliana blushed impossibly brighter, "He is very kind my Lady. I fear that if he didn't escort me here I would have gotten lost." Lady Stark smiled warmly at the blushing girl in front of her and couldn't help but think that she would make a lovely bride for her son.  
"You may leave now, sweet girl." Lilliana's mother told her. Lilliana nodded and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before making her way to where her siblings and the Stark children sat.  
Lilliana noticed that none of them were conversing with each other, save for Myrcella and Sansa who were giggling with each other.  
The only seat left was next to Joffrey and Lilliana reluctantly sat down. Joffrey turned to her with a nasty smirk on her face, "So you fancy the Stark boy, eh? How pathetic." He spat. Lilliana scowled at him,  
"Shut up you little brat before I make you, mother isn't here to defend you." Lilliana was sick to death of Joffrey's constant taunting and jeers. Lilliana heard a snicker and her head snapped towards little Arya Stark who was struggling to hold her laughter in. Lilliana smiled at her and the younger girl smiled back.  
"You must be Arya."  
"I am, and you're the princess."  
"I am indeed but you can call me Lilly." Said Lilliana, smiling at the young girl.


End file.
